random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Poll Test Continuity
This Is A Sequel To My Poll Test Page 'N Shtuffz... O NO ITS DA V OF DOOOOOOOOOM!!! No u. ITS GUNNA KILL US ALL!!! Uh...and where am I supposed to be getting at? Favorite Candy? Hersheys Oreos(Thats not even candy lolol) THE JUMBO SIZED SUPER DUPER SUGAR EXPLOSION PARTY MEGA AWESOME WITH %300 MOAR SUGAR HOLY RANDOM THAT A LOT OF SUGAR!! The Viacom Health Food Your thoughts on Youtube? GO WEEGEE GO WEEGEE GO WEEGEE... The what,now? It's good. No...just no... WHY ARE U CONTINUEING POLL TEST I SAID NO POLLING(You have to see the original Poll Test To Get It.) JUST TELL MEH,IZ IT ILLEGAL!?!?!? This is a free country!I can poll if I want! (Don't click this answer!Complien will infect ur computer!) Start at the first answer.Follow from there. (Click the 4th answer!) (Click The Random One!) (Don't click this one!Click the one above!) (Click the answer below!) (Click the answer above the one above me(3rd answer)!) (GO WEEGEE GO WEEGEE GO WEEGEE) (You shouldv'e ended up with the one above!) Poll-tal The who-what in tehz wut-nou? Poll Portal? SSSSSSSSSSSSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM The Creepers Are Coming The Enderman Are Out To Attack... GO WEEGEE GO WEEGE-Wait,what'd u say? MMMMMMOOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEE SSSSTEEEEEEEAAAAAAMMMMMMMM OH CRAP MY HOUSE OH CRAP MY EYES OH CRAP MY EYEHOUSE Frienderman! =D StOoOoOoP PoLlInG NO U YOU NEVER TOLD IF ITS LEGAL OR NOT YET! WHY SHOULD I? STOP SCREAMING Is there any sense crying over every mistake? No. Yes. CUZ IM STILL ALIIIIIIIIIIVE! Does this have anything to do with that "Poll-tal" question? It's not your fault. DONT DO THIS TO ME MAN NOT YOU MAN TEH BIBBITY BOBBETY BOO (Don't Click This Answer!) GOD' it's been a long time since I edited this... Yeah, it is! I don't think so I SHORTENED TIME SO I DIDN'T HAVE TO WAIT If you saw a ruined version of yourself fro the future, what would you do? Ask for demands. Send him back the way he came (grabs shotgun) Politely ask him to leave Yell at him to leave Panic like a phsyco maniac. PUNCH HIM Fall asleep because of that long hard fart you had yesterday Faint Kick him where it counts Don't care DON'T MOVE A FLARGIN' MUSCLE But they're scientifically impossible! Giggity wut Giggity Goo DUBSTEP. It's all the same (Slaps the first answer) SHUT YOUR MOUTH SCREEE WUB WUB WUB WOO WREE WUB WUB WUB SCROOOO SCREEEE WUB WUB WUB SCROOOOO I'M GONNA WRECK IT! FIX IT, FELIX! I can fix it! *Slaps Ralph* QUIT DESTROYING EVERYTHING, FOR GODS SAKE, RALPH Some Nights... I stay up, cashin' in my bad luck I wish that my lips could build a castle I wish that this all could end I'm scared you'll forget me again UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT B A START! 30 MORE LIVES WOO Now I'm gonna go do some stuff in this games code... Bro this code originated in GRADIUS. Category:Random Works! Category:Poll Test Seiries Category:Pages By Faves3000